1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna switch for telephones, which are provided with an extendible external antenna and a built-in internal antenna, which antenna switch comprises a microswitch having a switch arm and a press switch, and which antenna switch is arranged to accomplish the switching-on of the microswitch, whereupon the signal route is connected with the internal antenna, when the external antenna is moved from the extended position to the pushed-in position, and, respectively, to release the switching-on of the microswitch, whereupon the signal route is connected with the external antenna, when the external antenna is moved in the reverse direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known antenna switches for radio telephones are normally provided with a separate lever arm which is articulated onto the mainframe and by means of which the microswitch can be switched on. In one of the known antenna switches, the position of the external antenna is conveyed to the first lever arm by means of a nonconducting ball so that a bulge or the like, mounted on the upper part of the external antenna, touches the ball, when the antenna is pushed in, and pushes the ball inwards into the casing and simultaneously turning the lever arm. The other end of the lever arm is connected to the switch arm of the microswitch, which, at the same time as the lever arm is turned, is pressed down and simultaneously presses the press switch and so accomplishes the switching-on of the microswitch and connection of the signal route with the internal antenna. This kind of antenna switch has a complicated structure comprising a multitude of separate parts and therefore it is liable to malfunction. Additionally, in the known solutions, changeover over from the internal antenna to the external antenna does not take place until the antenna is pushed completely in or nearly so. This means that the external antenna functions as the antenna also during the time the antenna is pushed in or pulled out.